A Letter from little girl
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Aku adalah seorang psikolog. Setiap hari, lusinan surat pembaca berdatangan, berisi cerita-cerita tragis hidup mereka. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapatkan surat dari seorang gadis kecil bernama Sarada. Jejak air matanya melunturkan tinta di mana-mana. [story of Uchiha Sarada]


**Langit memucat, pertanda fajar turun menyapa**

 **Pertanda surai matahari siap menyentuh semesta**

 **Menyentuh hati kaku ini pula**

 **Yang sakit, menelan pahit realita**

.

.

.

Naruto Gaiden belongs to MK-sensei

A Letter from little girl belongs to Argentum F. Silver-chan

.

.

.

Sore itu udara terasa begitu panas, seperti biasa. Kantor penerbit majalah Konoha Hearts mulai sepi dari lalu lalang pegawainya. Sekali dua kali, pegawai lain melewati bilik kerjaku dan berpamitan pulang, kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan aku yang tengah duduk di kursi plastik menghadap lembar-lembar kertas.

Kertas-kertas ini baru kudapat dari tukang pos pagi tadi, tapi langsung membuatku seharian mengerutkan dahi. Kertas-kertas ini pula yang membuatku enggan beranjak dari kursiku semula, meski jam kerja telah usai.

 _Sebuah surat_. Ya, sebuah surat.

Aku adalah seorang psikolog yang dipercaya untuk menjadi pengasuh rubrik "Curahan Hati Wanita" di majalah Konoha Hearts, sebuah majalah wanita yang paling laris di kota ini. Setiap hari, lusinan surat pembaca berdatangan, berisi cerita-cerita tragis hidup mereka. Berisi permohonan saran dari para wanita yang tak kukenal di luar sana. Perceraian, kehamilan yang tak diharapkan, kekerasan, perselingkuhan, dan macam-macam konflik pahit sudah kubaca.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapatkan surat yang sangat aneh. Pengirimnya adalah seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun. Delapan tahun, bayangkan! Dia menuliskan sebuah cerita di atas robekan buku tulis khas anak-anak. Aku menyaksikan bercak air mata melunturkan tinta dimana-mana.

Semula kukira dia salah menganggap bahwa rubrik yang kuasuh adalah rubrik sayembara cerpen. Tapi setelah kuteliti, dia memang benar-benar berniat mengirimkan surat ajaib ini ke sini, ke mejaku, berharap aku memberinya saran sebagai seorang psikolog profesional.

Suratnya sarat kepolosan. Anak ini bahkan sama sekali tidak menyamarkan nama siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dalam lika-liku hidupnya. Surat yang membuatku menebah dada, merasakan buncahan empati tak terkendali.

.

.

.

 _Dear Pembaca._

 _Namaku Sarada Uchiha, dari Konohagakure. Usiaku 8 tahun, dan aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama wanita yang paling kucintai sedunia –ibuku._

 **Bag 1 –hidupku (seharusnya) sangat sempurna**

 _Seperti yang kukatakan pada Pembaca sekalian, bahwa aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku. Ibuku seorang wanita yang cantik. Kadang pemarah, namun juga lembut, dan tegas. Ibu juga sangat kuat, menopang hidup kami berdua dengan tegar, meski tanpa suami. Dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha, dengan penghasilkan seadanya. Namun kami berdua hidup bahagia. Kami saling menyayangi. Kami saling memiliki._

 _Kadang aku iri pada mereka yang bisa berkumpul bersama Ayah dan Ibu, memiliki keluarga lengkap yang selalu kudamba. Namun Ibu selalu berkata, apa yang Tuhan beri, itulah yang terbaik. Ketiadaan Ayahku tidak membuatku dirudung murung selamanya. Aku kenal banyak orang yang sangat baik, dan sudah seperti keluarga bagiku._

 _Paman Naruto Uzumaki misalnya. Aku sangat dekat dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka –maksudku Paman Naruto, Bibi Hinata, Bolt dan si kecil Himawari– sangat menyayangiku. Ibu bilang, mereka adalah keluarga kedua. Aku percaya._

 _Aku bersekolah di Akademi Junior Konoha, bersama dengan Bolt juga. Peringkatku selalu teratas, kecerdasanku selalu dipuji, dan guru-guru selalu menyanjungku. Hidupku sempurna. Ya. (Seharusnya) hidupku sangat sempurna._

 **Bag 2 –Lelaki bernama Suigetsu mengacaukan segalanya**

 _Suatu hari di awal tahun, Ibu tidak kunjung pulang meski jam kerjanya sudah habis. Di tahun baru seperti ini, pasien di rumah sakit memang sedang membludak. Aku tidak pernah marah, karena sudah terbiasa mengurus diri sendiri meski tanpa Ibu. Saat tengah menyiapkan makan malam, seseorang datang mengetuk pintu._

 _Dia adalah pangkal dari segalanya. Lelaki yang datang di Tahun Baru, berambut perak kebiruan dan bergigi setajam gergaji. Dia menyeringai, menatapku dengan sepasang mata menyebalkan. Dia bertanya apakah Ibu ada. Kujawab tidak. Namun dia tetap menerobos masuk. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk kabur dan berteriak minta pertolongan. Tapi aku tak bisa._

 _Temannya yang berambut oranye dan bertubuh raksasa mencegatku di mulut pintu. Dia berkata, mereka tidak akan menyakitiku._

" _Kami membawa kabar untuk ibumu," kata si rambut oranye, yang kemudian kuketahui bernama Juugo. Kemudian si gigi runcing ini, yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Suigetsu Hozuki, berkata. "Ini kabar soal Sasuke!"_

 _Demi Tuhan aku tidak kenal siapa Sasuke. Apa hubunganya dia dengan Ibuku? Mereka berdua tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya, siapa Sasuke? Mereka malah pergi begitu saja, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung._

 _Esok hari, dengan wajah polos, kutanyakan hal itu pada Ibu._

 _Dear Pembaca, jika aku tahu reaksi Ibuku akan seperti ini, aku bersumpah aku takkan pernah menyebut nama Sa-su-ke selamanya! Ibuku freeze di tempat. Piring di tanganya terbanting, dan lututnya melemas seketika. Aku berusaha mengangkatnya. Namun mendadak, Ibuku bangun, menyambar jaket di dinding dan melesat pergi keluar rumah. Dia tidak menjawab saat kupanggil. Menoleh pun tidak. Seakan nama Sasuke adalah mantra yang memenggal kewarasannya._

 _Aku menunggu Ibu pulang hari itu. Namun hingga petang menjelang, Ibu tak pulang. Dalam keadaan lapar dan belum mandi, aku tetap menunggunya. Menunggu wanita yang paling kucintai sedunia ini! Tapi Ibu tak kembali. Malah, Bibi Hinata datang, dan dengan lembutnya mengajakku ke kediaman keluarga Uzumaki._

 _Aku dimandikan, juga diberi makan. Aku diminta menginap di kediaman Uzumaki malam itu. Kukira hanya semalam. Ternyata hari berikutnya, Ibu tidak pulang. Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pun kalang kabut mencarinya. Saat kutanya pada Bibi Hinata atau Paman Naruto, mereka menjawab tak tahu. Tidak peduli aku merengek dan menangis, atau meraung, mereka tetap menjawab tidak tahu._

 _Ibuku hilang ditelan bumi berhari-hari._

 **Bag 3 –Jati diriku ikut hilang ditelan bumi**

 _Setengah bulan berlalu. Aku hidup menumpang penuh pada keluarga Uzumaki. Paman dan Bibi sangat baik padaku. Bahkan Bolt dan Himawari juga. Tapi setengah hatiku terasa hilang. Tidurku tak pernah nyenyak, dibayangi pertanyaan. Dimana Ibu?_

 _Dan –siapa Sasuke?_

 _Suatu sore, Bibi Hinata lengah saat mengawasiku. Diam-diam aku menyelinap keluar rumah, dan menuju tempat tinggalku. Kepalaku sakit, diikat rasa frustasi. Juga rasa rindu. Dan penasaran. Terlalu banyak emosi dalam satu tarikan nafas! Aku menerobos masuk ruang tamu. Gelas teh yang kusajikan untuk pria bernama Suigetsu dulu itu masih ada di meja. Kubanting keras-keras gelas tadi._

 _Aku marah!_

 _Aku tersiksa!_

 _Bagai kerasukan, kubongkar semua isi lemari dan laci. Pasti ada SESUATU di dalam sini. Tentang siapa, atau apa, atau mengapa nama Sasuke merenggut Ibuku!_

 _Aku mengacak-acak seisi rumah dengan brutal! Dua jam lamanya, akhirnya aku menemukan map dokumen keluarga yang disimpan rapi Ibu di atas lemari. Aku membukanya dengan keras, bahkan nyaris merobek lembar terdepan._

 _Sebuah akta kelahiran._

 _Dear Pembaca. Segalanya mulai dramatis di sini. Mata minusku mungkin sedang berkhianat, karena akta ini, menerangkan bahwa Sarada –itu artinya AKU– ternyata adalah putri yang lahir dari pasangan Sasuke Uchiha dan –_

 _Sakura Haruno._

" _Siapa Sakura Haruno?"_

 _Kewarasanku bagai direbut paksa! Aku membatu di tempat, menatap nanar akta kelahiran itu. Tapi, Demi Tuhan yang merajai segala hari! Demi Semesta! Ibuku bernama –_

 _KARIN. Ya –Ibu bernama Karin Uchiha! Wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata yang kucintai, namanya Karin Uchiha! Bukan Sakura Haruno._

 _Aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Aku pingsan. Apakah ini berarti Ibuku –maksudku Karin Uchiha– bukan ibuku? Lalu siapa Sakura Haruno? Siapa Sasuke Uchiha?_

 _Siapa aku?_

 **Bag 4 –Ibu pulang**

 _Tiga bulan kemudian, Ibu pulang.. Dia memelukku, meminta maaf, dan menangis. Aku ikut menangis._

 _Hidup kami kembali seperti semula. Namun perasaanku tidak. Perasaanku tak lagi sama. Aku takut bertanya. Aku terlalu takut bertanya! Aku takut kehilangan Ibu lagi jika aku bertanya pada titik yang salah. Aku takut mengetahui kebenaran tentang dua nama yang kutemukan di akta kelahiranku, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Aku takut!_

 _Di sisi lain –aku ingin tahu._

 _Dear pembaca, dear psikolog, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Siapa aku? Apakah aku hanya seorang Sarada Uchiha? Eksistensi yang tidak jelas di muka bumi? Jika Sasuke dan Sakura adalah orang tuaku, dimana mereka?_

.

.

.

Aku berhenti membaca demi menyeka air mata. Namun semakin kuseka, semakin aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menjengukkan kepalanya dari pintu bilik kerjaku.

"Sakura, ini sudah waktunya pulang!" wanita pirang bermata biru itu mendelik ke arahku.

"Maaf Ino... maaf..." aku terisak sedikit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino bertanya. Aku menggeleng sambil cepat-cepat mengemasi surat-surat di tangan.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak Ino," sanggahku, berusaha menahan tangis, "Pekerjaanku belum selesai. Aku masih harus menulis balasan untuk surat pembaca..."

Ino memindaiku sebentar, lalu dengan mimik terpaksa, dia meninggalkan aku. Kuambil pena, siap menulis.

Sepucuk surat akan lahir.

.

.

.

 _Dear Sarada..._

 _Namaku Sakura Haruno, pemilik separuh darahmu._

 _Pemilik setengah dari dagingmu._

 _Istri dari Sasuke Uchiha. Wanita yang berjuang melahirkanmu delapan tahu lalu._

.

.

.

Aku berhenti. Air mataku semakin deras, membentuk bercak yang melunturkan tinta. Namun kemudian aku menulis kembali.

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu surat ini takkan terpublikasikan dimanapun, kecuali di kepalaku. Tapi jika tiba saatnya, kau akan tahu kebenarannya. Organisasi Hebi mengembangkan kejahatan bioterorisme. Ayahmu sang Ilmuwan Jenius, Sasuke Uchiha sedang dalam misi menumpas organisasi keji itu. Aku, Ibu kandungmu, terpaksa menitipkanmu kepada Karin Uzumaki (Namanya yang sebenarnya bukan Karin Uchiha). Syukurlah kalian hidup saling menyayangi._

 _Aku terpaksa bekerja di redaksi majalah Konoha Hearts, sambil menjadi mata-mata dan diam-diam mengumpulkan data dan berita mengenai sindikat organisasi Hebi. Lelaki bernama Suigetsu itu memancing dan menyandera Karin untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Syukurlah dia tidak menyanderamu karena tidak tahu kau anak kami! Syukurlah juga, dalam waktu tiga bulan, aku dan Sasuke berhasil menolongnya. Syukurlah selama Karin dalam penyanderaan, kau diasuh oleh tangan yang tepat._

 _Karin jarang bercerita tentangmu. Dia tidak ingin aku terus memikirkanmu. Namun bukan berarti aku tak pernah memikirkanmu! Aku selalu ingin menengokmu Nak! Membeberkan kebenaran atas dirimu dan keluarga kita! Namun Karin selalu berkata –demi keselamatanmu, kami harus mengorbankan rasa rindu ini. Kami harus bersabar hingga Hebi bisa dibekuk. Karin bilang, kau dirawat oleh keluarga Naruto. Karin bilang kau aman! Karin bilang, kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang cerdas dan hebat!_

 _Aku sangat lega._

 _Aku sangat..._

.

.

.

"Sakura!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku mendongak, melihat seorang pria gondrong di pintu bilik.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku datang menjemput. Ino bilang kau menangis?" dia mendekat. Namun aku lekas menyembunyikan apa yang sedang kubuat.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Kita sudah tahu markas Hebi di daerah Utara," Sasuke berkata dingin, "Aku akan ke sana tiga hari lagi. Suigetsu melakukan kesalahan saat penyanderaan Karin kemarin, kita jadi tahu jejaknya. Sebentar lagi ekor Suigetsu dan Juugo akan terlihat!"

Aku diam sebentar.

"Sayang?" panggil Sasuke. Aku mendongak sedikit.

"Bisakah kita..." ucapku tiba-tiba, "Menengok Sarada jika semua telah selesai?"

Aku tahu ini bukan kalimat yang ingin suamiku dengar. Kukira dia akan marah, membentakku dan mengatakan aku harus menegarkan diri dan tidak terikat dengan perasaan-perasaan yang 'membuatmu lemah'. Namun ternyata –

Sasuke memelukku. Dan berbisik, "Baik. Setelah ini selesai... ayo kita tengok anak kita..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Gadis berambut hitam itu berlari dari pintu kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Pinggangnya hampir terpelintir saat dia memaksa berbelok keluar gerbang sekolah. Di belakangnya, seorang anak berambut pirang mengejar.

"Sarada! Sarada!" panggilnya keras. Si rambut hitam berkacamata tak merespon dan terus berlari menuju pintu toko buku. Dia menyambar satu eksemplar majalah Konoha Hearts dari rak terdepan dan membawanya ke kasir. Matanya berbinar, saat dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar. Dia nampak tidak sabar untuk membuka segel majalah bersampul merah muda itu.

"Sarada!" Bolt –si rambut kuning– menyusul masuk ke toko buku, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Maaf Bolt, aku ada urusan..." jawab Sarada seraya menerima majalah yang telah dibungkus kantung plastik itu. "Aku ingin segera membuka majalah ini."

"Ini kan majalah untuk ibu-ibu!" rutuk Bolt ketus.

Sarada tidak merespon, dan mulai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman.

 _Skandal sex aktor tampan Kakashi Hatake_... bukan, bukan halaman yang ini. _Tips membesarkan payudara ala Senju_... bukan yang ini juga. _Feromon sintetis_...

Sarada membuka tiap halaman dengan cepat, menghindari heading-heading yang menurutnya semakin aneh, sampai dia membuka halaman paling tengah.

 _Curahan Hati Wanita_.

Dibacanya halaman itu dengan hati-hati. Namun sinar di matanya segera meredup. Yang dimuat di sini bukan ceritanya. Tanggapan psikolog pun bukan ditujukkan untuknya. Gadis kecil itu merengut sebal.

"Siapa sih psikolog yang bertanggung jawab dengan rubrik ini!" makinya sambil melempar majalah yang masih baru itu ke atas. Majalah malang terbanting, dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

Bolt memperhatikan Sarada dengan dahi tertekuk. Meski dia anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun, hatinya agak jengkel juga saat dia melihat bagaimana Sarada memperlakukan majalah itu.

"Ibuku juga punya majalah ini!" rutuknya, "Dia tidak pernah memperlakukan benda dengan kasar tahu!"

Bolt memungut majalah tadi. Tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya membuka sebuah halaman di balik halaman Curahan Hati Wanita. Sebuah kotak berbingkai merah di tengah halaman itu memuat tulisan.

 _Tanggapa psikolog untuk Sarada Uchiha..._

 _Redaksi tidak bisa mempublikasi kirimanmu karena tidak ada sensor nama atau penyamaran nama yang memadai. Sensor atau penyamaran nama digunakan untuk melindungi identitas-identitas para pelaku yang kau ceritakan. Tetapi psikolog HR memberimu tanggapan atau cerita hidupmu yang sangat menarik._

 _Dear Sarada, aku mencoba memahami ceritamu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku memang akan menuduh Karin bukan ibu kandungku. Jika ternyata memang benar, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Aku yakin ibu kandungmu punya alasan untuk menitipkanmu kepada Karin. Buktinya adalah akta kelahiran yang Karin simpan sampai sekarang. Jangan bilang identitasmu hilang ditelan bumi. Siapapun yang bertanya, jawablah dengan tegar bahwa kau putri dari Karin! Ibu yang selama ini membesarkanmu dan mencintaimu layaknya seorang ibu. Percayalah, suatu saat nanti, ibumu pasti akan datang padamu. Pasti. Tuhan takkan membiarkan satu pun umatNya menderita. Tetap tersenyum ya, Sarada!_

Bolt mengerjapkan mata melihat halaman itu. Dia mendongak, melihat punggung Sarada yang sudah berjalan menjauh, lalu melihat halaman itu lagi, lalu melihat punggung Sarada lagi, dan melihat halaman itu lagi. Dia lalu berteriak dan berlari.

"Saradaaaa! Tungguuu! Lihat iniiii!"

...

Mungkin akan berlanjut jika saya sedang good mood. Saya bukan SasuSaku Shipper, jujur. Bahkan sejak awal cenderung gak suka pair ini. Tetapi mencoba membuat cerita tentang mereka menyenangkan juga, terlebih setelah kelahiran (?) Sarada dan kelahiran Naruto Gaiden membuat semuanya semakin menarik.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya !


End file.
